rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kay Eriya
Hallo Alle, hier sollte der Platz sein um zuerst das Wie der Migration und dann das Wie des Weiterwachsens zu diskutieren. Wir sind alle noch Neulinge bei MediaWiki und auf Wikicities. Aber über kurz oder lang sollte sich das geben. KainNiemand 09:21, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) It might be useful to add Category:Kay Eriya to all pages relating to this section to make it easy to organise the wiki once other sub-projects begin creating pages on a different topic. Angela 19:01, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Thank you, we'll do that. The concept of categories takes some time to sink in. KainNiemand 09:21, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) Alte Diskussionen: =Kay Eriya Forum= Kay Eriya Platz für Meinungen und Diskussionen rund um Kay Eriya. Regeltechnik, Hintergrund, Organisation, was auch immer. Themen oder TO DOs Wiki-Technologie *Laut Max ist es vermutlich ein Tag Aufwand Wiki in FSF zu integrieren. Es wäre dann genauso wie hier. BelniFore **Stimmt das, Max? Willst/Wirst du das machen? Mit WakkaWiki (wird nicht weiterentwickelt) oder WikkaWiki (mehr Features - z.B. auch Seiten löschen und Kommentare - , wird weiterentwickelt), oder mit einer Wiki-Software, die auch Bilder integrieren kann? KainNiemand ***theoretisch ja, praktisch nein. und ja ich hab das gesagt. allerdings würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir hier bleiben und ich versuche das ganze nachzubauen. wann ich das tun werde, weiss ich nicht. lg Max **Ich finde es super, dass ein bisschen Leben in den Wiki kommt und dass sich Max und David jetzt auch beteiligen. Ich bin aber dagegen, dass wir auf lange Sicht hier bleiben, weil die Wiki-Software bei weitem nicht perfekt ist. WikiCities basiert auf Wikipedia:MediaWiki, der Software, die auch die Wikipedia:Wikipedia verwendet, das Hosting ist gratis wie hier, und die Funktionen sind viel besser (User Pages, Talk-Pages Namespaces und eine integrierte Mailingliste). Willst du den Wiki über eine Schnittstelle in FSF einbinden? Ich glaube nicht, dass man in einem Tag eine WikiSoftware coden kann. KainNiemand Kol'abaha offen *Die Kol'abaha ist ab nun eröffnet für eure kreativen Ergüsse. Würd mich über Ideen und Anregungen freuen. (Autorität: Max) BelniFore **an KainNiemand: Aha, du dürftest bereits die Geschichte der Kol'abaha überarbeitet haben. Liest sich sehr schön. BelniFore Hab ich gar nicht?!? - Mach ich aber vielleicht noch :-) -- KainNiemand Oooops, Vorschuss-Lorbeeren. Sind aber sicher gerechtfertigt. :-) BelniFore **Haus Molanwy: Hab mit der Hilfe von HaraScon die Molanwy-Magie v2 im Grunde fertig zum Zaubern gemacht. Gefällt mir exzellent und ich freue mich tierisch darauf, das System zu testen. Es sind nun alle Strömungen (Neo-Ritualisten, Defigatores und radikale wie konservative Fluxtheoretiker) Magie-technisch vertreten und auch frei miteinander kombinierbar. Möglich ist da einiges, womit das Haus Molanwy seinem Ruf der magischen Offenheit herrlich nachkommen kann. Danke nochmals, Davide. BelniFore Silberschein offen *Silberschein wartet auf eure Energien. Würd mich über Ideen und Anregungen freuen. (Autorität Stadtregierung: KainNiemand) Druiden von Turmaras offen *Fühlt euch frei, diesen Artikel zu ergänzen. Aber bei gravierenden Änderungen bitte um Absprache mit mir, da ich die Druiden in meine Sessions einplane. (vermutete Authorität: Andi/ Silberschein Umland) BelniFore Magie/Schwarzes Chaos *Ich schlage vor, dass man bei magischen Organisationen nicht den Orden von M'tharach als Überorganisation anführt, sondern Magische Kulte des Schwarzen Chaos (so wie bei Kol'abaha und Orden von Lonkham mit den Häusern). M'tharach ist dann einer von 4 Kulten (=Link mit eigener Seite) im Schwarzen Chaos. Das kommt einer einheitlichen Darstellungsstruktur und der tatsächlichen politischen näher. Ansonsten wirkt es so, als gäbe es den M'Tharach-Orden mit etlichen Häusern oder so. Was meinst, KainNiemand? BelniFore *Wäre möglich, aber es gibt keine übergeordnete Organisation. Wären also 4 verschiedene Links besser. KainNiemand **Ich weiss, ich weiss, ich dachte nur, es diente der Struktur, wenn man ein "Magie des Schwarzen Chaos" überordnen würde. Wir haben ja bisher immer von den 3 großen Vereinigungen gesprochen und könnten dies auch weiterhin thematisch so zuordnen. BelniFore-- Welche drei wären das? Die Chaos-Geschichte aus TI ist vielleicht ein bisschen verworren. Vielleicht hilft das weiter? KayEriyaChaos LG, KainNiemand (schneuz, hust) -- He, he, unser erster längerer Thread. Gute Besserung nochmals. BelniFore-- Danke, heute schon fieberfrei. Leider immer noch üblen Schnupfen. Die anderen beiden üben sich (noch?) in nobler Zurückhaltung. Vielleicht sollten wir mal an Norbert einen Link verschicken? - KainNiemand Magie/M'tharach-Orden *Ich finde vom Hintergrund her hat der Orden jetzt schon ein bisschen Substanz. Das Magiesystem ist noch etwas roh, aber da gestehe ich offen meine Inkompetenz und hoffe noch auf etwas Nachhilfe von Meister Andreas. Vielleicht setzen wir uns da in naher Zukunft nochmal zusammen? Die Springspinnen und die Laufspinnen würde ich so wie die Schulen im Haus Molanwy integrieren. KainNiemand **Sehr gerne. Sobald Ideen zu Hand sind (also spätestens nach dem nächsten Klogang)... BelniFore **Laufspinnen stell ich mir nicht problematisch zu integrieren vor im Orden, aber die Springspinnen sind mit ihrer Magic Might nicht unproblematisch. Mmhhh, mal sehen. BelniFore Magie/Orden des Horun Hab mir erlaubt, die den Orden des Horun einzubauen und dafür den Artikel zu Magic of the Founders (den ich abgöttisch verehre, hoch lebe David Chart!!) zu übersetzen. Bei den vielen Wurzeln zur horuanischen Magie brauch ich diese einfach griffbereit. Falls sich jemand daran stösst, bitte bekanntzugeben oder abzuändern. BelniFore Chaos auf Kay Eriya offen *Ein paar Begriffe hab ich da schon hineingestellt, aber für ein strukturiertes Dossier reicht die Zeit nicht. Vielleicht könnt ihr hier und auf der KayEriyaChaos-Seite Fragen posten, die mir beim Strukturieren helfen (wichtig/unwichtig, was zuerst schreiben)? Auch eigene Beobachtungen (Max?) online stellen beschleunigt den Prozess. Es gibt in den handschr. Notizen viel Material zum Chaos, aber bis das übersichtlich online ist, kann es dauern. Wichtig ist für mich die Dosis: Zwischendurch ein paar Minuten sind meistens drin, ganze Tage nicht. KainNiemand **Ich hab die Diskussion hierüber auf eine eigene Seite verlegt, damit sie nicht die anderen Themen verdrängt: Talk:Chaos auf Kay Eriya. LG, KainNiemand Götter des Pantheons *Ich habe eine Bitte, und zwar ob du, KainNiemand, die Götter des Pantheons niederschreiben könntest. Mit Kurzbeschreibung (Ein paar Stichwörter oder Sätze) und dem Ihnen gewidmeten Monat? Danke im Vorhinein. BelniFore **''Schon geschehen: LG, KainNiemand'' **Sind nur zwei Götter drauf... ??? Aber danke zumindest mal dafür. BelniFore **''Sind schon drei. I'm working on it. Nur Geduld... KainNiemand -- und fertig. Voilá: Aisylianisches Pantheon'' **Wow, super. Sag mal, könntest du noch (um ganz eindeutig zu liegen) in Klammer neben dem Fantasy-Monat den entsprechenden Realmonat (zb: jänner) schreiben? danke sör. BelniFore-- Schon passiert. KainNiemand Zur Struktur eines Sitetrees *Habe bei herumsurfen festgestellt, dass es Seiten gibt auf denen recht chaotische Sitetrees erstellt wurden. Ich möchte daher kurz nochmal einen Sitetree, wie ich ihn kenne, definieren: Ein Sitetree ist eine Navigationshilfe in Form von mehreren Links, die in strukturellem/kausalem Zusammenhang stehen. Der Zusammenhang dieser Links ergibt die Struktur: Die Links sind in Ebenen geordnet, wobei der erste Link mit der obersten Ebene (der "Startseite") und der letzt-angeführte Link die direkteste Verlinkung auf niederster Ebene (die Vorseite) darstellt. Wir können unsere Sitetrees natürlich auch anders anlegen, zb: wie in PantheonGoetter als themenverwandte Linksammlung, sollten aber bei einer Struktur bleiben, wobei sich die übliche Sitetree-Struktur kaum ändern wird und die Thementrees immer aktualisiert werden müssten, da verwandte Sites immer dazu wachsen werden. Ist natürlich auch eine Frage der Übersichtlichkeit. BelniFore **Wikis funktionieren anders als klassische Webseiten. Dieser Wiki hat keine Namespaces und keine Hierarchie - alle Seiten sind auf derselben Ebenen, und eventuelle Hierarchien ergeben sich aus dem Inhalt. Struktur ergibt sich meistens erst post factum aus dem Material. Ich hab bei jeder Seite die ich erstelle denselben Footer und unter dem Titel eine Sammlung mit mir relevant erscheinenden Links. Wo es einen richtigen Sitetree/Breadcrumb geben könnte sind Artikel wie die Reiseführer (wo man eine zentrale Übersichtsseite schaffen könnte) und die Kol'abaha und der Orden Wenn dir wo ein schlechter Site-Tree auffällt, ändere ihn einfach. KainNiemand Zeitgeschichte Silberscheins *Liest man die frühen geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen (4776) über Silberschein, bekommt man den Eindruck, dass dort nur Menschen lebten. Meines Wissens nach war Silberschein aber eine Grauelbenstadt. Seh ich das falsch? BelniFore **Silberschein-Grauelbenstadt: so habe ich das nicht gesehen - nach meinen Informationen war das vielleicht irgendwann einmal eine Stadt, die von den Grauelben gegründet wurde, mAn wäre es logisch, dass die Bevölkerung vor den Wendekriegen vielleicht einige Grauelben enthalten hat. Mein Eindruck war jedoch, dass die große Mehrheit der Elben Silberschein schon vor den Wendekriegen verlassen hat. Nochmal zur Klarstellung: das ist lediglich ein grober Diskussionsentwurf, ich erwarte mir, dass wir hier noch einiges ändern. Die Daten stimmen nicht-teilweise mögen Euch auch Details nicht gefallen. Also sprechen wir darüber. David Krommer/HaraScon **Vielleicht sollten wir das besprechen. Ich hab mir Silberschein als Gemischte Stadt im Wald mit vielen Grauelben und auch vielen Menschen vorgestellt. Wann und von wem sie gegründet wurde hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht, sie ist in TI erst sehr spät in den Focus gerückt und war davor eher verschwommen definiert. Bin für alles offen, aber wir sollten vielleicht einfach ein paar zentrale Fakten abstimmen, damit sich nicht jeder Silberschein völlig anders vorstellt. Diskussionen darüber würde ich aus Platzgründen auf Talk:Silberschein verlegen. KainNiemand Bibliothek von Mutualis *Voila, die Bibliothek von Mutualis ist eröffnet. Bringet zahlreich Eure Werke, Sodales! BelniFore